Nervous II
by LaydiiV
Summary: "How do you propose to someone?" Naruto asked. "How the hell should I know?" Sasuke replied. NARUINO!


Running around the village, Naruto Uzumaki was looking for a specific person. He visited the old training grounds that team 7 would spar in. He went to Ichiraku to see if he would find the significant person. He even went to Kakashi sensei's apartment to find them. But where were they? That person was Naruto's best friend...Sasuke Uchiha.

A bulb flashed in his head. He's probably at Hinata's house or maybe his apartment? But what if he's doing something inappropriate to her? Naruto defiantly doesn't want to see that.

Luck was on his side when he saw his best friend and girlfriend walking from the market. He called to them. Hinata was the first to look. She patted Sasuke's arm to get his attention on Naruto. Sasuke looked towards his girlfriend, and saw the direction of her finger where it was pointing.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke said while Naruto ran to them.

"I need your advice."

"I'm on a date, ask me tomorrow." He walked away, tugging Hinata's hand to follow him.

"But it's important! My life depends on it!"

Hinata, being the kind soul that she is, tugged her boyfriend's arm. Sasuke was beyond annoyed.

"Fine what do you want?"

"Umm, well it's personal." Sasuke's temple mark was showing clearly.

"So why do you need my advise!?" He yelled.

"I mean it's a boy thing." His eyes shifted. "Sorry Hinata."

"No problem." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Love you, and be nice...meet me at my house later?"

"Yeah, I will."

Hinata waved bye to both males and left.

"So what is it?"

"How do you propose to someone?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Come on Sasuke, you're the only one I have left. No one knows."

"I don't know either...Hinata and I haven't discussed marriage."

"But don't you want to marry her?"

"Yeah, but no time soon, we are fine. Is Ino pressuring you?"

"No, but Ino and I have been living together for a year now, so I want to take it to the next level. Marriage seems like a good idea."

"I never said it wasn't, but we're only twenty two Naruto."

"Yeah, we're young, but I think I'm ready."

Sasuke was shocked. He knows that Naruto is a committed person no doubt about it, but marriage? He guesses its right. Naruto and Ino have been together for a while it's about time.

"I don't know much about proposals, but do you at least have the ring?"

"Yep, I bought it today. It was really expensive, but the best kind for my baby."

"So here's what your cheap ass will do." Sasuke whispered an idea to Naruto.

Naruto called Sasuke a genius due to his plan.

"Shut up and good luck."

After departing with his best friend/rival, Naruto entered his home to find his girlfriend cleaning the mess he left this morning.

"Hey babe, you're early from the shop today."

"Yeah, I only had the morning shift today. And you sir, keep making messes." She lectured.

"Okay, so to avoid a mess tonight how about we go to the new tea shop that just opened."

"Really, you said you didn't want to go because their ramen wasn't as good as Ichiraku's."

"But change is good once in a while. So around five we get ready? "

"Yes" she hugged Naruto with a spray bottle in one hand and a dirty rag in another.

Ino started getting ready an hour before they had to leave. Naruto was getting impatient.

"Ino, let's go!" He hollered from their bedroom.

"Hold on, I need to put the finishing spray on my makeup."

Naruto rolled his eyes. They weren't going anywhere fancy; he even wore his casual clothing of ninja pants and a t-shirt. Ino came out in a nice little black dress, the hem of the dress stopped a little bit above the knee; she looked marvelous with her hair down and natural colored make-up. Naruto feeling too casual quickly put on a black button down shirt.

Entering the tea shop with much excitement, Naruto asked for a table. Due to the popularity of the place, they would have to wait an hour. Ino getting annoyed left the tea shop.

Naruto following her asked, "Baby where are we going to go now? Don't you mind waiting?"

"No, I want food and tea, take me somewhere else."

Apparently every store in Konoha was busy. They had no choice but Ichiraku. Ino was in a bad mood, and Naruto was nervous. What if she says no because she's angry? Naruto didn't want that to happen. He was in love with her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but maybe this was a sign to not propose to her.

After their meal, Naruto and Ino took a walk along the boardwalk by a lake. Ino was quiet; Naruto had feelings of sadness and regret. Ino interrupted his thought process.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to spend time with you. It was just I was feeling stressed out and annoyed and I hate it. We haven't had any real time for us. You're training to be Hokage with Tsunade; I'm in the shop or away in missions." Ino said in a sad tone.

Naruto pulled her to the nearest bench. He crouched down in front of her. His hand reached out to caress rosy cheeks. Her tears were sliding down his arm.

"Ino, I want to ask you something?"

"What happened?" She sniffled.

"You know I was nervous today." he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was shaking in boots, I was upset too. You know, they had bad ramen I'm glad we went to Ichiraku, well always go there. When I become Hokage that will be the national iconic place of Konoha."

Naruto's idiocy made Ino feel better. She always felt better with Naruto around.

"Babe, what's your point?"

Naruto placed his hand in his left pocket to take out a white box. Ino's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ino Yamanaka would you do me the honor of being Mrs. Uzumaki until death separates us." Ino laughed.

"That's not how it goes, dummy."

She kissed Naruto, tackling him to the ground. The heavy make out session lasted for a moment. Ino got up from Naruto straddling his waist. She grabbed the box and placed the ring herself.

"Isn't that my job?" Naruto asked.

"It doesn't matter. It belongs to me anyways." She bent down to kiss him once more.

Few days later, Naruto and Ino spotted Sasuke and Hinata walking by the Hokage tower. The blond couple ran to greet the dark-haired couple. Once reaching them, Ino showed her ring. Hinata was mesmerized by it. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Hinata glanced at him in hopes he will one day propose to her.

"When is the date?" She asked.

"Were doing a small wedding. With about 50 to 75 people. In the garden near the Hokage statues." She answered. She eyed the Hyuga heiress. "Hinata would you do me the honor of being one of my bridesmaid."

"Of course." The girls began talking about wedding ideas Ino had.

The boys were away from them.

"Did it go according to plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope total failure." Naruto said proudly.

"So how did you-?"

"Long story, in the end we're going to live happily ever after that's all." He said with a smile.

Sasuke looked at his idiotic best friend, and unbeknownst to Hinata, he eyed her hand.

"So Naruto, how do you ask someone to marry you?" He asked.

"I don't know how I did it, but I was nervous."

"Hn. I don't get nervous."

Naruto laughed at his best friend. He doesn't know yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading tell me what you guys think! This was a precursor to Nervous-My SASUHINA story about proposing. Check that out too. If you have any requests you can inbox me or add me on facebook. On deviantart check me out too. The links are on my profile. Till next time!**


End file.
